Dark Reflections-Chapter 24
Dark Reflections-Chapter 24 This chapter takes place on the same day Thanatos was released in SoN. I dreamt the same dream. Water surrounded me, I was gasping for air, trying to hold on to anything I could. Finally, my sight darkened as my consiousness faded away. I woke up in cold sweat. God, this dream was getting old. I looked around. I was in the camp infirmary. Looking at the height of the sun, I guessed it was already midday. There was smoke coming from outside, it was a funeral. I could barely make out a shroud with a owl on it. Dellilah. All the memories of last night came back. The fight with Nyx, Dellilah's death and receiving the mark. I looked at my left arm, surely enough, the mark was still there. And for the first time, I realised I was wrapped in bandages. My chest was bare, but bandages covered nearly my entire torso, especially around the left side of my ribs, the part that was broken last night, but it didn't hurt now. Then I heard, breathing. I turned to my left and saw Mike and Silena sleeping on chairs. They were leaning on each other, Silena's shoulder was lying on his shoulder, and Mike's head was lying on hers. "Some loyal friends you have there." Someone to my right said. I nearly jumped out of bed. I saw a man wearing black jeans, combat boots and sunglasses. "Hey Ares." He smiled, personally I found it creepy. "Yeah, greet the god of war but not the god that gives you light." The voiced belong to the man beside Ares. His blinding white teeth gave him away. "Hello to you too Apollo." "Wow, two greek gods both with names that start with A, have come to visit me. What do I owe the pleasure? And isn't Olympus on lockdown?" I said. "You know your humour was not always your strong point." Ares said. "Are you kidding? That's the best thing about him!" Apollo argued. "Okay whoa, I think you guys realise that you have alot of explaining to do." I countered. "Yes we do. And the reason your here is because you deserve an explaination, I'm sure Zeus will understand." Apollo said. For a while there was silence. "So..start explaining already." I snapped. "We're here to answer questions. You won't get answers unless you ask." Ares replied. "Okay...Who am I?" "Your name is Christopher Jayce Fauns. Son of Nyx and James Fauns." "Fauns...Isn't that the last name of my grandmother..or at least, Nina's Grandmother?" "Yes, you belong to the same bloodline. You are still Nina's sister, remember that. Her father is your father as well." "So I'm really a Son of Nyx?" Both Ares and Apollo looked at each other. "What?" I said puzzled. "Well thats a yes and no." Ares replied. "Explain." "Well you are a Son of Nyx, but not the son to the side of Nyx that you fought last night." Ares said. "Huh?" "Well let me explain this." Apollo scratched his chin. "You know that gods can be in many places at once right? Like how I'm talking to you know, but another side of me is driving the chariot across the sky?" "Yeah." "Well thats the same for the protogenoi, but they are so powerful that each side has a different personality. For example, the night can be seen as where monsters hide, something that people are scared of but it also can be seen as a time of rest after a long day and a time for a family to gather for dinner. Bad and Good. You are the Son of side of Nyx that is good, thus it leads to your loyalty to your friends and your others traits." "Thats confusing." "Demigods from both sides of Nyx are different. The demigods from the side of good excel in hand-to-hand combat but are weak when it comes to power, and vice versa for the children the side that is bad." "So those guys I fought, her children, they were children of the bad side?" "Forsaken, that's what their called. Their the same as the Hunters of Artemis, but only children of Nyx can become Forsaken. The mark gives them Immortality, increased strength, heightened senses." "So I'm immortal now?" "Some what. You won't age neither can you be killed when its night time. But you can still be killed in the day. Also despite being immortal, you are still prone to physical fatigue, pain and exhaustion, so don't over-exert yourself." Ares replied. "Also despite your powers now being almost God-like, your body is still mortal. Using your powers will cause an unbelievable amount of stress and pressure on your body, especially when you used them in the day." Apollo continued. "Speaking of Immortality, if the Forsaken are Immortal at night, how come I can kill them?" "I think I should answer that." I new voice appeared. The air infront of my bed seemed to change until a man with Dark skin and Honey brown eyes appeared. "Nice of you to join us, Thanatos." Ares said. "I thought you were chained." I said "Well, I was freed. Just recently infact." Thanatos smiled. "Now, about how I can kill Immortals." "Yes, well, I'm sure you remember the day you almost drowned." I winced at his words. "Yes, I guess you do remeber, anyway, I was personally asked by Hades to get you and bring you to the underworld, so Nyx couldn't get your hands on you. But you still fought me, saying 'Let go of me! I need to save my sister!' Then you stole my symbol of power, my scythe, and ran away. Because of that, death partly stopped and you became the 'temporary God of Death' because like me your a son of Nyx, so were strong enough to receive the Scythe's power." "I don't get it." "There's a reason why we don't let demigods touch our symbols of power. Not only does it weaken us, but if they're strong enough they can receive its power." Ares explained. "Though, very few are that powerful." Apollo continued. "Anyway, by holding the scythe you received some of it's power. This lead to you being able to kill despite the fact that I was chained. Because you have some of my power. Not only that but you were also able to cheat death and come back to life, where Poseidon found you and brought you to Olympus. Plus you returned my scythe." Thanatos finished. "So what your saying is. I can kill anything?" "Only beings that are suppose to walk the fields of Hades. You can't kill gods. With my powers, you became "Bringer of Death, the warrior that can kill the unkillable."" Thanatos finished. "That's why Nyx wanted to get your hands on you. Imagine, you are one of her children. The mark fills you with bloodlust and the addiction to kill. Plus you can kill anything. A warrior, that wants to kill, that can kill anything. You are a weapon that would be uselful for her." Ares said "She hoping the bloodlust that the mark gives you would make join her. Instead you used that same bloodlust to slaughter half of her children. Oh the Irony." Apollo said with joy. "Wait. You said that I said that I had to save my sister. Who is this person? And why do I not remember any of this?" "We put a block in your mind to suppress your memories." Apollo said. "Thats the pain that you feel when you tried to remember something. I guess its time for you to know everything." He waved his hand. Immediately, pain materialised in my head, several memories filled my head at once. "Wait, I have one more question. Did Achilles Scotts ever exist?" "I believe someone esle should answer that question. Now Rest." Ares waved his hand. And my eyes became heavy. "One more thing Christopher. Like me. You have received the Curse of death, you shall live your life as a loner. Because everybody in this world either fears you or wants to manipulate you. Just look at how many times I've been chained or wrestled to undo death. And thanks to your fatal flaw, your selflessness, it will result in people using and hurting your friends to get to you. Be warned, the curse will lead either to your death or the death of your friends, it is better for you to walk alone from now on." Thanatos said. Those were the final words before I lied back on my bed and fell asleep. Dark Reflections Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Dark_Reflections-Chapter_25|Next Chapter --->]] Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 15:22, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page